1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and, more specifically, to a golf putter having an improved putter head, which will prevent backspin on the golfball by using a club face wherein the club face is divided into an upper vertical facing member and a lower oblique facing member. The upper vertical facing member is situated within a parallel vertical planar surface as the club shaft and is of a distance from the ground that would permit contact only with the golfball on the upper half of the ball, thereby using minimal effort to increase the distance that the ball will travel. The lower oblique facing member recedes from the upper vertical facing member at an angle which prevents contact with the golfball, thereby eliminating reverse spin. In addition the opposite facing member is constructed in the same manner whereby the putter can be used by a left or right handed golfer.
In addition an alternate embodiment is provided having oppositely opposed grooves traveling the length of the clubhead whereby a golfer can slid a predetermined weight onto the proximal or distal top surface of the clubhead providing means for adjusting the balance of the putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many designs of golf putters which are available and may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, but they would not be as suitable as the present invention as hereinafter described. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,074 issued to Thomson on Jul. 24, 1979.
Another patent was issued to Shanahan on Mar. 17, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,009. Another patent was issued to Perkins on Nov. 21, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,987. Yet another patent was issued to Macera on May 12, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,385. Still another patent was issued to Kuykendall on Jan. 3, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,158.
A golf putter having on its face a convex, parabolic protruding portion extending horizontally along the fact at a height such as to strike a golf ball slightly below its center. The convex protuberance provides only a very slight lift to the ball and imparts a substantial amount of overspin.
A golf putter comprising a head having an anterior putting face and a shaft secured to the head at the connection point. The connection point where the shaft is secured to the head is located distal to the midline extending through the putting face forwardly in an anterior direction along which the golf ball is propelled after being struck so that the shaft as it extends upwardly is directed from the distal side of the midline towards the proximal side thereof. The shaft in front view crosses a vertical plumb line intersecting the midline. The connection point is provided in a posterior section of the head displaced in the posterior direction from the anterior putting face. The shaft as it extends upwardly is inclined from the connection point towards the anterior direction. The center of gravity of the head is located forwardly in the anterior direction from the connection point and is located towards the proximal side of the head from connection point.
A golf putter having a club head with a striking face comprising a striking edge defined by at least two substantially planar surfaces which engages a golf ball at a point below the center of the golf ball and impairs a substantially immediate forward roll to the ball resulting in a truer path of travel of the ball and better control of putting distance.
A putter head adapted for attachment to a shaft has at least one planar surface adapted for striking a golf ball at a height greater than the radius of said golf ball to propel said golf ball in a desired direction. Preferably, the ball-striking surface is forwardly inclined at from 20xe2x80x3 to 25xe2x80x3 from the vertical, and most preferably, at 23.58xe2x80x3 from the vertical.
A golf putter comprising a putter blade or head having a forwardly-angled striking face to impart immediate overspin to the ball being struck and said putter further including a relatively large square handle or grip for enabling alignment of the palm of the hand with the projected line of ball travel.
It is thus desirable to provide a golf putter having identical oppositely opposed facing members comprised of an upper vertical facing member and a lower oblique facing member. The upper vertical facing member being situated within the vertical planar surface of the shaft of the club and a lower oblique facing member which recedes from the upper vertical facing member at an angle which prevents contact with the golfball, thereby eliminating reverse spin.
The present invention is a golf putter having an improved putter head which will prevent backspin on the golfball. The putter head has identical oppositely opposed club faces wherein each is divided into an upper vertical facing member and a lower oblique facing member. The upper vertical facing member is situated within a parallel vertical planar surface as the shaft of the club and is of a distance from the ground that would permit contact only with the golfball on the upper half of said ball, thereby increasing the distance that the ball will travel with minimal effort. The lower oblique facing member recedes from the upper vertical facing member at an angle which prevents contact with the golfball, thereby eliminating reverse spin. Also, the club can be used by right or left handed golfers.
In addition an alternate embodiment is provided having oppositely opposed grooves traveling the length of the clubhead whereby a golfer can selectively slid a predetermined weight onto the proximal or distal top surface of the clubhead providing means for adjusting the balance of the putter.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a golf putter which will create only top spin after making contact with the ball.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf putter having identical oppositely opposed facing members comprising an upper vertical facing member and a lower oblique facing member. The upper vertical facing member being situated within the vertical planar surface of the shaft of the club and a lower oblique facing member which recedes from the upper vertical facing member at an angle which prevents contact with the golfball, thereby eliminating reverse spin.
Yet Another object of the present invention is to provide an additional embodiment having oppositely opposed grooves traveling the length of the clubhead whereby a golfer can selectively slid a predetermined weight onto the proximal or distal top surface of the clubhead providing means for adjusting the balance of the club.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a leg contoured lap tray whereupon a keyboard console and a pointing device may be positioned thereon.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.